


Their Own Space

by pherryt



Series: SPN GENRE BINGO [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Sometimes, Jimmy forgets that he and Cas can have this now...





	Their Own Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boxscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxscape/gifts).



> Another for the genre bingo. This one is short and sweet and posted from my phone. I dont know if its me or the phone or the site or a combo of all 3 but im having difficulties, especially with the tags
> 
> Princessjimmynovak gave me cas and Jimmy for square number six which turned out to be my cuddling square. So pretty much fluff with a tiny bit of angst. Like...super tiny...

Jimmy blearily blinked his eyes open. He was warm and cozy and it was dark, save for the illumination of the screensaver on Cas’s laptop. He snuggled down into his pillow with a contented hum.  
His eyes popped back open. Wait a second…

Cas’s laptop?

On Jimmy’s bed?

The pillow beneath his cheek rose and fell with a distinct and familiar rumble and he scrambled up so fast that he fell on the floor, the laptop coming with him. Jimmy fell with a quiet thud and an expelled oof.

The laptop crashed with a loud clatter and Cas darted up in bed, his hair gloriously wild and his eyes still half lidded with sleep.

It made Jimmy’s heart pound.

“What - ?” Cas grumbled out, yawning. He looked around. “Jimmy?”

“Down here,” Jimmy said with a squeak.

Cas looked down. “What are you doing down there?”

“I’m sorry! I panicked,” Jimmy said with a blush. Everything was still so new that he kept forgetting that it was all right to want this, to want Cas.

“Oh.” Cas understood without Jimmy saying a word. Honestly, no one had ever understood Jimmy the way Cas did, and vice versa.

Cas swung his legs off the bed and stood, reaching down to help Jimmy back to his feet. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. If you want to know the truth, I’ve been ‘panicking’ too. I still can’t believe we’re here. We have our own room and all the privacy we can want and,” he stroked Jimmy’s cheek, “And our feelings are mutual.”

Cas still looked at him in wonder and Jimmy couldn’t blame him. He felt the same way in return.

“For the first time in our lives,” Cas continued, speaking softly, “we can just be us, with no filters, in our own space.”

Castiel was way more eloquent at whatever o’clock in the morning it was for Jimmy’s taste. He ducked his head and blushed again.

“C’mon, let’s just… go back to bed,” he mumbled out, tugging at Cas’s shirt.

Cas willingly allowed himself to be pulled back to the bed, sliding under the blankets and tucking himself in, waiting for Jimmy to join him. Jimmy picked up the laptop, hoping it wasn’t broken, then joined Cas on the bed. Pulling the blanket over them both, Cas cocooned them together. Jimmy lay his head back down on Cas’s firm chest, his arm reaching over to grasp at Cas’s side.

He felt a kiss pressed to the top of his head as Cas wound his arms around Jimmy, pulling him closer, nudging Jimmy to lay more fully over him. Jimmy relaxed into Cas’s body with a sigh, the knee of one leg slipping between his brothers.

Nuzzling a little bit, Jimmy breathed in deep, a smile on his lips.

“God, this is one of the best feelings right here,” he mumbled, his words drooling a little on Cas’s chest. He’d have been mortified but it was his brother, and he was too tired and comfortable to really care.

A chuckle answered him and the embrace around him tightened. “Absolutely,” Cas agreed. “Waking up with you in my arms… I don’t think I’ve wanted anything more.”

“Even the sexy times?” Jimmy shifted to look at Cas’s face with a wry smile.

“Even those, as lovely and as fun as they are – you, Jimmy, are just insatiable in all the best ways,” Cas echoed his wry smile, “– but this… there’s just something about this intimacy that… it’s beyond words. It makes me feel warm and loved more than anybody else ever has. Whatever it leads to, whatever it follows, just this… this constant…”

Cas struggled with the words, frustration growing clearer on his face and Jimmy put a finger over his lips.

“Shhh… it’s okay, Cas. I get it. I can feel what you’re trying to say. I feel it too,” Jimmy said softly.

Once again proving that with them, words really weren’t necessary, Jimmy and Cas settled in to cuddle together, something they hadn’t been allowed to do since they were children.

They fell asleep like that, content smiles upon their faces.


End file.
